mayaandmiguelfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Santos
Maya Santos is the energetic and caring sister of Miguel. She is very caring toward her friends and family, yet she is known to meddle and sometimes make a bigger mess! In every episode, either Maya, her friends, or her family will have a problem, and Maya comes up with a way to solve the problem. But, things don't usually go as she expects, so her twin brother, Miguel, usually comes to help. Maya has two best friends, Chrissy and Maggie, who are called "Las Tres Amigas", which translates to “The Three Musketeers”. She is also good friends with Theo and Andy, and treats her little cousin Tito like a little brother. Maya is very caring and kind. She is shown to be ready to help someone in trouble, whether it be her friends of family members, or someone she just met. Things don't always go as she plans, so her twin brother, Miguel, comes to help sometimes. Maya has a close relationship with her friends and family members. She is shown to be excellent of thinking ideas. When she thinks of one, her hairband lights up. She also says "Eso es!", which translates to "That's it!", and usually follows it up with "tengo una idea" which translates to "That's it! I have an idea!". One episode ("The Bet") shows that her hair bobbles will not stop spinning and glowing until she says "eso es", which might mean that they could be magic. She is also prone to very loud snoring, such as in "Maya and Miguel, Come on Down," "The Red Jacket," and "I Love Maya." Appearance: She has brown eyes, and long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She wars yellow earrings, orange shoes, an orange sweater, long blue jeans, and has pink hair bobbles that light up in her ponytail. Trivia In the theme song, the original lyrics were "He leads with his head and she follows her heart", implying Miguel is the leader, but Maya goes with what her heart says. However, later episodes change the line to "They make a great team as they each do their part". Episode Appearances *"Mala Suerte" (First Appearance) *"The Matchmaker" *"When Maya Met Andy" *"The Autograph" *"Rhymes With Gato" *"La Nueva Cocinita" *"The Letter" *"Teacher's Pet" *"La Calavera" *"Politics Unusual" *"Tito's Mexican Vacation" *"Prince Tito" *"The Bully and the Bunny" *"Family Time" *"Surprise, Surprise" *"Career Day" *"An Okri-Dokey Day" *"Chrissy's Big Move" *"I've Got to Be Mi-guel" *"Soccer Mom" *"The Adventures of Rabbit-Bird Man" *"Maya and Miguel, Come on Down!" *"The Wrestler Next Door" *"A Little Culture" *"The Bet" *"Team Santos" *"The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters" *"Friends Forever" *"The Slump" *"Real Twins" *"Resipe for Disaster" *"Abuela Upmanship" *"The Dogwalkers" *"The Pen Pal" *"Fasionistas" *"Maya Quixote and Miguel Panza" *"The Taming of Mr. Shue" *"The Best Thanksgiving Ever" *"Miguel's Wonderful Life" *"Tito's Pet" *"A Star is Born" *"Paper Girl" *"Cupid" *"Mother's Day" *"Give Me a Little Sign" *"Decisions, Decisions" *"A Rose is Still a Rose" *"Role Reversal" *"After School" *"The Red Jacket" *"Battle of the Birthdays" *"Maya the Mascot" *"The Big Idea" *"Paging Dr. Maya" *'Papi Joins the Band" *"The Big Fight" *"Crushed" *"Good Luck Paco" *"Say Cheese!" *"A House Divided" *"Every Day is Earth Day" *"The Wedding" *"I Love Maya" (Final appearance) Image Gallery Maya Santos Pose1.png Maya Santos Pose2.png Maya Santos Pose3.png Maya Santos Pose4.png Maya Santos Pose5.png Maya Santos Pose7.png Maya Santos Pose6.png Maya Santos Pose8.png Maya, Miguel, and Tito (Santiago's Pet Shop).PNG|Maya with her brother Miguel and Cousin Tito Maya, Miguel, and Tito (Santiago's Pet Shop)02.PNG|Maya annoyed Maya (What Rhymes with Gato)1.PNG|Maya holding a duck Match Maker 067.png|Maya with Miguel, Theo, and Andy in the background Match Maker 068.png Maya working on School Paper beginning01.png Maya working on School Paper beginning02.png Maya and Miguel on Hand Drums.png Maya and Miguel in opening (Walking Animals).png Maya and Miguel in opening (Last).png The Bully and the Bunny002.png The Bully and the Bunny 007 Maya and Conejito.png MayainCostume.jpg|Maya in costume form Maya3594602.jpg|Maya in "live" form in Maya & Miguel Live! Miguel's Wonderful Music Maya and Miguel Characters2 (with Paco).png Dvd.jpg La nueva cocinita.PNG Maya, Chrissy and Maggie hugging, holding hands, and laughing.png|Maya, Chrissy and Maggie hugging Maya Sleeping & Snoring.jpg|Maya snoring loudly in her sleep in "The Red Jacket" Maya Snoring During Studying.jpg|Maya falling asleep and snoring during a study session in "Maya and Miguel, Come on Down" Maya Scolds Miguel (from The Bet).jpg Maya Maggie and Chrissy swimsuits.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:People who have long hair